Power tools with a detachable holding article are convenient and widely used at present. How to assemble and disassemble a power output element faster, easier, safer and firmer is a high priority issue in the industry. Many techniques have been proposed in recent years. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,945,862 and 6,796,888 disclose a power tool having a receptacle for securing a tool. Referring to FIG. 1, the aforesaid two patents disclose a power tool holding article 1 fastened to a power output element 3a by clamping. The holding article 1 has an opening 2 formed in a special shape to mate a protrusive fastening portion 4a located above the power output element 3a. The holding article 1 can be fastened securely to the power output element 3a through a fastening element 8 to generate powerful spinning or vibration.
FIG. 2 illustrates another type of holding tool. It has a power output element 3b with a bulged fastening portion 4b formed on a hollow transmission shaft 5 and arranged radially from the center of the transmission shaft 5. A cutter 6 is provided with a plurality of apertures 7 formed thereon mating the bulged fastening portion 4b, and fastened to the power output element 3b through a fastening element 8. Thus the cutter 6 can be safely and firmly held to produce powerful spinning or vibration through the power output element 3b. The opening 2 of the special shape or apertures 7 must be formed through a special drilling machine. Hence the costs of the holding article 1 and cutter 6 are higher. Moreover, the holding article 1 shown in FIG. 1 is not adaptable to the power output element 3b shown in FIG. 2. The holding article 1 or cuter 6 has to be made differently among different power tool producers. As a result, compatibility suffers.